Targeted cancer drug deliveryA dual display phage (T4) system, featuring protein tags externally and packaged protein inside the phage, will be used to deliver therapeutic proteins to cells. The external tags will induce endocytosis through the ICAM pathway. The internalized virus will deliver proteins inside a lysosome, allowing escape through pre-existing protein interactions (toxins that form pores) or poly-lysine residues (the proton sponge effect). We have started constructing such phages beginning this summer.Use of bacteriophage in cancer detection.We have previously developed a method for detecting specific bacterial presence in clinical samples by the use of quantum dot labeled bacteriophage, which is specific for a given bacteria. We are currently developing ways to display on phage wavelength single chain antibody which is specific for binding on a given cancer cell. We will start with single change antibody clone available for Hairy Cell leaukemia. Once constructed we will decorate the same phage with quantum dots using biotinylated peptide that we have developed previously. These phages when bound to cancer cells will make the latter fluorescence.